Um novo despertar
by Nanda Yukimura
Summary: Ele não sabia que após salvá la, a vida de ambos mudaria para sempre. RinSess
1. Vida

**Um novo despertar**

**Prólogo – **_Vida_

Aquele não era um dia bonito.

Durante à tarde,o sol timidamente apareceu,iluminando brevemente a areia pálida e o mar morto. Agora,nesse finzinho de tarde,o céu já se tornava azul-marinho e o som das ondas chocando na areia era mais alto.

No seu último ímpeto, o sol recaiu em seus olhos,fazendo-o virar a cabeça para o outro lado. Ele não apreciava a luz excessivamente brilhante em seus olhos. Suavizou um pouco a expressão ao observar as ondas batendo nas pedras ao longe.

Uma pessoa o cutucou. _Eu detesto que me cutuquem_, havia escrito naquele estúpido diário na semana que fora ao psicólogo. "_Você_ _tem que se expressar mais_" ,ele dissera, antes de lhe entregar o caderno e dizer que deveria escrever tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça.

E tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça eram as coisas que odiava. E isso incluía o estúpido do seu psicólogo.

- Com licença. – a voz de uma mulher soou.Ele não se dignou a olhá-la. – Esse lugar está ocupado? – ela perguntou com timidez.

_Fingindo timidez_,pensou. Sesshoumaru lentamente virou a cabeça para a tal mulher. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa,ele a olhou de seu modo mais frio e desprezível possível.A mulher o olhou com os olhos arregalados,o sorriso murchando aos poucos,antes de murmurar desculpas e sair quase que correndo.

Ele voltou a olhar para o mar,buscando a paz perdida. Os braços pousavam deselegantemente no encosto e sua perna estava cruzada.Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa agradável acariciar-lhe os cabelos longos. Ficou ali,não soube por quanto tempo,mas não havia mais tarde quando abriu os olhos. A lua brilhava no final do oceano.

Precisava _pensar_.

Sesshoumaru era um homem que pensava bastante e era pra isso que estava naquele banco,a alguns metros acima do mar,desde aquela manhã. Para pensar.

O sino de uma igreja soou ao longe. Ele prestou atenção nas baladas e constatou que já era meia-noite.Voltou a focalizar a praia e decidiu ir lá,já que estava deserta e com certeza ninguém iria incomodá-lo.

Então,_ela _surgiu.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os orbes dourados ao deparar-se com aquela menina correndo pela praia. Não parecia estar se divertindo já que as mãos cobriam o rosto,provavelmente banhado em lágrimas.

Foi com indiferença que ele a viu parar na margem da água,de costas para ele. A garota ficou lá por longos minutos sem fazer nenhum movimento. Até que,lentamente,retirou peça por peça de suas roupas,colocando-as cuidadosamente dobradas na areia.Ela levantou-se e soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo,fazendo os fios negros balançarem à suave brisa marítima.

E foi com a mesma indiferença que Sesshoumaru constatou que ela iria se **suicidar**.

Após ter ficado nua,a menina colocou os pés na água. _Deve estar congelante_, viu-a tremer dos pés à cabeça,mas isso não a impediu de avançar. Ele estreitou os olhos,desacreditando naquela menina insana.

Uma pontada ,mínima, de dúvida invadiu sua mente.Ela iria mesmo se matar e ele não faria nada? Afinal,não era isso que começaria a fazer daqui a dois dias? Não era pra isso que ficara anos estudando,se preparando? Para salvar vidas?

_Você não é um maldito super-homem_, sentou-se com a postura alerta,mãos e dedos tensos. Os lábios crispavam-se enquanto a água batia nos joelhos finos da menina._ A menina quer morrer,deixe-a morrer._

Levantou-se de súbito,vendo a cintura da garota já submersa. _Droga..! _Desceu o monte que levava à praia correndo,olhando na direção da figura feminina.

Quando chegou na margem,ao lado da roupa deixada por ela,não a via mais._ Maldição_, tirou a camisa e os sapatos e, sem pensar ,entrou na água. O primeiro impacto foi sentir a água extremamente fria enrijecer os seus músculos. Mas Sesshoumaru não tinha tempo para isso. Nadou alguns metros ,parando para olhar em volta.

Nada dela.

Prendeu a respiração e mergulhou. A escuridão domava sua visão mas ele conseguiu discernir uma mão fantasmagórica apontada para cima. Ele subiu à superfície para buscar ar e desceu. Localizou-a novamente,nadando rápido até a menina. Pegou sua cintura fortemente com uma mão e com a outra nadou para a superfície.

Emergiu,fazendo o mesmo com ela. O vento frio que passava fazia seu queixo tremer. Fez uma rápida análise nela,checando seu batimento fraco e respiração quase nula. Nadou sofregamente até a margem d'água,puxando não tão delicadamente o corpo inerte para a areia ,deitando-a de costas.

Sua pele estava muito pálida e a ponta dos dedos e boca estavam roxos. Sesshoumaru retirou a franja que cobria seus olhos e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. Sua inexpressividade não mostrava a adrenalina que corria rápida em suas veias, nem seu coração batendo disparado. Parou por um segundo,apenas para clarear a mente e lembrar dos ensinamentos da faculdade. Abriu os olhos e pôs-se a trabalhar. Retirou as mechas de cabelo que grudaram na face feminina,entreabriu seus lábios,tampou seu nariz com os dedos e fez respiração boca-a-boca.

Parou e checou seu batimento cardíaco.Não havia batimento. _Massagem cardíaca_,pensou calmamente. Quando ia por a mão em seu peito,acabou, sem querer , olhando para os seios dela,coisa que não havia reparado antes. _Não é uma menina,afinal. _Resolveu fazer apenas com uma mão, como quando se faz massagem nos jovens,assim não correria o risco de ter alguma fratura óssea.Ignorando a nudez nítida da **moça** ,Sesshoumaru iniciou a massagem cardíaca.

Pressionou diversas vezes,sem resultado. Checou sua respiração. Ela estava com parada respiratória. _Maldição!_ Voltou à respiração boca-a-boca,fazendo-a por duas vezes e voltando à massagem.

O desespero começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. _Não..._ Friccionou novamente o coração dela,fazendo movimentos menos suaves. Ela não se mexia. Os olhos não abriam. Porque ela não se mexia? Porque ela não acordava?

_Não...você não pode..._ Provavelmente já havia passado do tempo. Se estivessem em um hospital,o médico anunciaria a hora do óbito. Mas Sesshoumaru não queria pensar,não queria _acreditar_ nisso.

E ele não era um homem que desistia fácil.

- Não... – sussurrou,parando tudo o que fazia.Estreitou os olhos,ardendo em fúria. Num movimento rápido,fechou o punho da mão direita e com o lado da mão,socou o peito dela em cheio no coração. Era altamente não recomendado entre os médicos,já que se tratava de uma jovem e provavelmente seu antigo professor discordaria de seus métodos, mas não se importava. – Não vou deixar você morrer!

Antes que pudesse dar seu terceiro ou quarto golpe,a garota tossiu uma grande quantidade de água. Ela puxou uma grande quantidade de ar pela boca,tossindo sem parar depois. Sesshoumaru permitiu-se suspirar de alívio. Sua primeira paciente...e a tinha salvado com sucesso. Pegou o pulso da garota com uma mão e com a outra,tocou o dedo indicador e o médio em seu pescoço. A pulsação estava fraca e a respiração sem ritmo ,com a inesperada golfada de vida,mas nada que não se pudesse contornar.

Aproximou o rosto a fim de checar as pupilas daquela... daquela_ maluca..._

* * *

E tudo o que ela pôde ver,ao conseguir finalmente abrir os olhos,doídos da água salgada do mar,foram dois olhos dourados extremamente brilhantes diante de si.

Depois disso,desmaiou de exaustão.

* * *

**Oi gente! o/**

**A idéia dessa fanfic veio quando eu tinha acabado de acordar – meio bêbada ainda – e eu comecei a trabalhar a idéia que nem doida e antes que abrisse a janela,eu já estava escrevendo no meu caderninho preto de anotações .Sesshoumaru e Rin estão me instigando a fazer uma fanfic deles há muito tempo.Desde que eu comprei aquele pôster do Sesshy e coloquei do lado da minha cama (e sim,eu digo boa-noite todos os dias pra ele u.u),eu tô doidinha por isso 8D**

**Esse é o prólogo,tá pequenininho mas os próximos capítulos serão bem maiores,prometo.o/**

**E por favor,não esqueçam de comentar!É muito bom saber que as pessoas gostam da sua história e no que elas poderiam melhorar.Será que vocês gostaram? - roendo unhas compulsivamente 8)**

Nanda Yukimura.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

"_- É Rin."_

"_- Que honra saber que você guarda seu mal-humor para mim."_

"_- Tire as mãos de mim!"_

"_- Porque tentou se matar?"_


	2. Relacionamento

**Um Novo Despertar**

**Capítulo 1 – **_Relacionamento_

A cabeça que era sustentada pela mão pendeu para baixo, fazendo os olhos se abrirem em surpresa e a cabeça rapidamente voltar à posição original. Ele se acomodou melhor na poltrona, sentindo as costas tensas da posição que dormira. Estalou o pescoço,movendo-o de um lado para o outro enquanto puxava o cobertor que caíra sobre os pés.

Passou a mão sobre os olhos, sentindo-se extremamente cansado. Não dormira a noite toda, cuidando da maluca. Era assim que ele a apelidara, enquanto velava o sono dela. Levantou-se,apoiando-se nos braços da poltrona e caminhou – a perna ainda dormente – até a janela fechada. Abriu uma fresta, o suficiente para ver que aquela manhã também não era nada bonita. Fechou,indo até onde a maluca repousava.

Seu sono era bastante irrequieto, já que pequenas gotas de suor brilhavam em sua testa e seus olhos fechados estavam apertados. Sesshoumaru pegou um paninho ao lado de uma tigela e sem molhá-lo, passou na testa dela. Afastou a franja e afrouxou os cobertores que ela apertava com o corpo.

- Maluca idiota.

Quando viu que ela já estava melhor, retirou-se do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta. Desceu as escadas alongando as costas e sentindo-as estralarem. Chegou à cozinha a fim de preparar um café bem forte; os pensamentos na noite insana que teve.

Após a garota desmaiar, provavelmente de cansaço ,tomou a única decisão que lhe parecia cabível. A levaria consigo para casa. Mas antes, precisava mantê-la a mais aquecida possível, evitando que ela tivesse hipotermia devido à água enregelante.

Vestiu-a sem pudor com as roupas que ela deixara na areia, acrescido de sua própria camisa. Pegou-a no colo e o que parecia ser uma tarefa fácil, tornou-se um desafio. A maluca era _pesada_; apesar do corpo magro. Tornou-se difícil a tarefa de levá-la até seu carro, no monte onde estava sentado anteriormente. Verificou depois os bolsos da calça; Sem carteira, sem dinheiro, nem documentos. _Ainda por cima uma perdida._

Praguejando, colocou-a no banco de trás e cobriu-a com uma manta que sempre ficava no porta-malas. _É lá onde deveria ficar. Uma verdadeira mala_, foi seu único pensamento coerente.

E quando chegou em casa, a cinco quadras da praia, começou uma batalha para mantê-la aquecida,ou **viva, **como preferir. Não a banhou logo que chegou, pois isso ocasionaria em choque térmico. Levou-a até sua cama e cobriu o corpo trêmulo com o máximo de cobertores que tinha no armário.

Só depois que a enfiara num banho morno no chuveiro, novamente sem nenhum constrangimento pela nudez dela. Fez um chá e a fez tomar, ainda que desacordada, entreabrindo seus lábios e sorvendo pela garganta seca. E passara a noite toda em vigília, tentando abaixar a febre que aparecera e os tremores que ocasionalmente dava no pequeno corpo.

Suspirou cansado, esperando a água ferver. _Um estorvo_, olhava distraidamente para a janela da cozinha. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que a irritabilidade tomava seus pensamentos, uma exultação também o tomava. Sua primeira paciente _real. _Não cadáveres e nem aqueles pacientes idiotas, no último ano da faculdade. Uma paciente real e viva.

O café ficou pronto, horrível como sempre e os pensamentos voltaram novamente àquela garota.

_Porque ela tentou se matar?_

A pergunta martelava em sua cabeça e diversas hipóteses passeavam por sua mente,uma mais absurda que a outra. Apoiou o dedo indicar na têmpora e o dedão no maxilar, formando um L, a xícara pela metade na outra mão. _O que faz uma jovem como ela cometer suicídio?_

Esvaziou a xícara com uma careta e levantou, pretendendo ir ao supermercado comprar alguma coisa para a maluca comer de almoço, já que a única coisa comestível em sua geladeira era catchup velho. _Talvez aquela sopa que só precise por água quente, _não queria sucumbir a garota com seus 'dotes' culinários.

Não a queria com dor de estomago, além de tudo.

* * *

Acordou com a garganta seca,os olhos pesados e uma dor alucinante no corpo todo. Tentou fazer as três coisas que mais lhe doeram: engolir saliva,abrir os olhos e sentar-se. Não conseguiu nenhuma das três com sucesso. _Deveria ter ficado deitada_, pensou arrependida,depois de quase ter se desdobrado em duas ao encostar-se à cabeceira da cama. 

Fechou os olhos,a cabeça baixa, levando uma mão à testa. _Primeiro: onde estou?_, abriu-os novamente,notando o quarto super organizado pela primeira vez. Possuía uma cor clara, armário e cômoda, algumas caixas no chão e duas portas, uma que provavelmente levava ao resto da casa.

_Segundo: onde estão minhas roupas?_, puxara o cobertor revelando um enorme camisão branco e uma calça folgada, onde provavelmente caberiam duas dela. Um pensamento maior dominou sua mente: _Quem me trocou?,_ o pensamento aterrorizou-a por alguns segundos.

Decidida a explorar onde estava, levantou-se com algum esforço, encontrando chinelos ao pé da cama. Calçou-os, notando que eram enormes como as roupas. _Aqui vive um gigante, por acaso? _Bateu os pés, ajustando-os ao calçado e saiu do quarto,andando por um corredor e descendo as escadas.

Pelo visto,agora estava na sala. Ali havia um sofá, uma estante com televisão e muitos livros e mais caixas no chão. A janela estava aberta e as cortinas balançavam com o vento frio da rua; olhou através dela, notando o tempo feio que antecipava ao período de chuvas daquela época do ano. Observou o vento fazer os galhos das árvores se moverem, pensativa.

O que era isso? Essa tristeza, ao lembrar do dia anterior? O que havia acontecido?

Esfregou os olhos,sem tentar se esforçar para lembrar, não iria pensar nisso agora. Virou-se,estudando agora a estante de livros. Apertou os olhos ao notar vários volumes de medicina. _Anatomia humana, Doenças e afins, O cérebro e suas funções...caramba! _Percorreu o dedo por alguns,até encontrar o título que lhe agradasse: Medicina Atual.

Sorriu, puxando o exemplar para si, derrubando sem querer três livros no chão. _Droga...!_ Imagina se tivesse algum dano e tivesse que pagar? Aqueles livros eram muito caros!

- Gostando de mexer nas minhas coisas? – uma voz masculina ressoou atrás de si.

Ela virou-se lentamente, amaldiçoando a sua estupidez e perguntando-se quem teria aquela voz tão imponente.

Era _ele_.Os olhos dourados brilhantes.

Foram eles que tomaram seus pesadelos naquela noite. E...não era mentira, eles eram reais. Tão reais que um homem os acompanhava. Mas ele não era como seus olhos; sua postura inteira indicava que era um homem frio. Até seus brilhantes olhos estavam frios,comparados ao que se lembrava daquele momento de delírio.

- Vejo que já está boa para andar. Perdeu a fala, por acaso? – ele cruzou os braços.

Ela fechou a expressão, a memória dos olhos brilhantes desaparecendo de sua mente. _Quem ele pensa..._

- Vai continuar muda mesmo? – a inexpressividade no rosto dele a irritava. Abriu e fechou a boca com raiva, pensando em alguma coisa inteligente para falar. – Bom, eu não posso perder meu tempo assim,_ maluca._ – ele virou-se.

- **Eu não sou maluca! **– ela exclamou,os punhos fechados.

Sesshoumaru virou-se, surpreso com a potência da voz dela. E pensar que a tinha pintado como uma menina doce. Seus olhos é que o deixaram mais espantado.Eram grandes, brilhantes, vívidos. Da cor castanha bem clara, constatando com a clareza de sua pele.

Ela possuía uma beleza sem raridades, mas intensa. Os cabelos estavam sujos e emaranhados mas normalmente deveriam ser lindos. Ela era bela até notar-se a pele pálida e os olhos fundos.

Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, sua especialidade. Era valente, a maluca. Ninguém _ousava_ gritar com ele. Uma expressão sádica se formou em seu semblante.

- Para uma pessoa que queria se matar ontem, você é sim maluca.

A verdade a abateu fortemente. Apoiou-se na estante,o estômago revirando e a boca com aquele gosto horrível. Sentiu vontade de vomitar.

_Era isso... _,a noite passada lhe engolfou trazendo lembranças da corrida até a praia, o choro, a decisão, o mar extremamente frio, a falta de ar, os olhos dourados...Ele a tinha salvado.

- Se for vomitar, por favor vá ao banheiro, não quero que suje o tapete. – a voz soou mais próxima que antes.

- Onde estou?! – voltou os olhos, raivosa, para ele.

- Deveria ser mais educada, afinal, fui eu quem a salvou e-

- Eu não pedi para ser salva! – ela o interrompeu.

- Então faça o favor de na próxima vez morrer no conforto de sua casa. – ele estreitou os olhos,ao vê-la cruzar os braços e olhar para o outro lado. Andou até o sofá, sentando-se elegantemente e cruzando os braços, divertido.

_A maluca é mais interessante do que parecia. Uma tampinha imprudente._

- Devo chamá-la de maluca, ou você tem um nome? – viu-a tremer de irritação e cravar as unhas nos braços cruzados.

- E qual é o seu nome?

- Vamos mesmo começar com essa brincadeira de "eu perguntei primeiro"?

Ela soltou um rosnado, fazendo com que ele tivesse vontade de rir. Ela se irritava fácil e não era educada. Lembrou-lhe Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru.

Ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la, encontrando-a olhando para uma das caixas abertas, onde estava seu diploma de medicina.

- Oh, perdi a brincadeira. – sorriu de canto ao vê-la rodar os olhos. – E agora,posso saber o seu?

- Não. – ela disse, infantil.

- Continuarei te chamando de maluca então. – ela fechou os olhos,como se doesse vê-lo – Porque tentou se suicidar?

Os olhos castanhos se abriram rapidamente. Ela pareceu chocada com a pergunta, mas a resposta veio fria.

- Isso não te interessa.

Ele estreitou os olhos. – Me interessa a partir do momento que arrisquei a _minha_ vida para salvá-la.

- E eu já disse que não pedi para ser salva!

Os olhos dele se amenizaram ao vê-la ofegante e com a mão no peito. _Ela ainda não está recuperada_, levantou-se, chegando perto dela. Ela o olhou, desconfiada e com a mão fechada, pronta pra qualquer que fosse o que ele estava pensando em fazer.

- Pois saiba que a partir do momento que a salvei, você será minha paciente. – ela abaixou o braço, surpresa – E eu vou cuidar de você até que você possa realmente me retrucar. – terminou com a voz fria, caminhando na direção da cozinha. – Maluca. – acrescentou de provocação.

Uma onde de raiva passou pelo corpo dela, impedindo-a de se segurar.

- É Rin.

Ela não pôde ver o brilho de satisfação que perpassou pelos olhos dele.

* * *

Rin passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado. Tomara o abençoado banho que tanto precisava e agora se olhava no espelho do banheiro, focalizando-se nas curvas escuras que rodeavam seus olhos. Há dias que não estava bem. Estava precisando de um médico. _Que ironia..._, balançou a cabeça após pentear os cabelos e saiu do aposento vaporizado. 

Caminhou lentamente – a calça larga emprestada impediam que andasse normalmente – até a cozinha. Ali encontrou o rapaz de costas para ela, em frente ao fogão. Precisava ir para casa e teria que pedir ajuda àquela inexpressividade ambulante.

- Sente-se.

Rin olhou para cima. Ele nem tinha se virado. _Como...?_, fez uma careta mas obedeceu ao comando. Sentou numa cadeira em frente a uma pequena mesa de madeira.

- O que tá fazendo? – perguntou displicente,apoiando a cabeça na mão, olhando desinteressada ao redor.

- Acho que está na hora de ter bons modos, até porque...- ele finalmente se virou, notando o cabelo solto e molhado. _Realmente, mais bonita. – _Eu não falei para secar o cabelo?

Ela virou o rosto e olhou para o lado, emburrada.

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta. – o tom de voz dele era perigoso.

- Eu não gosto de pendurar uma toalha na minha cabeça como se fosse uma artista de circo.

A comparação fez Sesshoumaru olhá-la com desdém. Encostou-se ao fogão, cruzando os braços elegantemente.

- A não ser que queira pegar uma gripe com esse tempo ruim, sugiro que vá secar o cabelo. Tem um secador no gabinete da pia.

Ela fez careta e o imitou com uma voz engraçada, mas acatou a idéia. Quando voltou,já com as madeixas secas, ele mexia hesitante com uma colher de pau numa panela.

- Sabe – ela sentou. – Eu tenho muita pena dos seus pacientes. A sua **extrema** gentileza deve atraí-los cada vez mais para longe de você. – ele colocou um prato na sua frente, com uma substância de aparência suspeita. – O que é isso?

- Sopa.

- Sopa?

- Um caldo com legumes e carne, geralmente quente.

- Eu sei o que é uma sopa!

- Então, pra que a pergunta? – a voz soou sarcástica.

- A pergunta, Sesshoumaru-_ sama, _não é o que vem a ser uma sopa e sim o que ela faz embaixo do meu nariz. – ela olhou quase que nojenta para a comida.

- Achei que a resposta fosse óbvia.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, antes que ela se recostasse na cadeira e fizesse bico.

- Não. – uma sobrancelha dele se levantou, indagadora. Como isso a irritava! – Eu não gosto de sopa.

- Ninguém disse em gostar ou não. – ela quase deu um sorriso. – Só para tomar.

A expressão dela emburrou mais ainda, o nariz franzido e as sobrancelhas finas quase juntas.

- Eu não vou tomar. – ela disse alta e clara, como se ele não tivesse escutado antes.

Ele quase deu um suspiro. _Quanta teimosia_, andou até ela, sem desviar do contato visual. Puxou uma outra cadeira até ficar de frente para a garota. O corpo dela recuou um pouco. Sentou-se tão próximo que seu joelho batia na perna dela.

- Tome. Não aja como criança.

- Não.

Odiava ser contrariado. Aquele estúpido diário viria a calhar agora. Dirigindo um último olhar de aviso – que foi ignorado – ele, com rapidez, pegou a colher que acompanhava a sopa e encheu do líquido, passando na borda do prato, para não pingar.

Quando ela percebeu o que ele ia fazer, já era tarde. Ele segurou firmemente seus pulsos que repousavam sobre a mesa e aproximou a colher. Mas ela cerrou a boca com força, impedindo a colher de entrar.

- Não torne mais difícil. – ele lhe lançou um olhar entediado, forçando a colher.

- Mmmmmmm.

- Está agindo como um bebê. – ela agitou os ombros, demonstrando não ligar. – _**Maluca**_.

E no momento que ela abriu a boca, ele lhe enfiou sopa garganta adentro.

* * *

Passou a tarde folheando livros. De acordo com o senhor_ eu-sou-perfeito-e-faço-tudo-o-que-me mandam_, ficaria ali até anoitecer, quando o carro pudesse rodar devido ao rodízio daquele dia. Então,ele a levaria para casa. 

Olhou para a janela, para o livro novamente; virou a página:_Doenças hereditárias_. Ela fez uma careta em desagrado, virou a página e olhou novamente a janela. Estava entediada.

Levantou-se, guardando o livro na estante. Há algumas horas não via o _doutor_. Depois de ele alimentá-la – e ele usou essa palavra quatro vezes - , ele sumiu para dentro da casa, não sem antes quase proclamar uma citação judicial, indicando o que podia ou não fazer. Na hora, ela reprimiu a vontade de lhe socar, imaginando várias situações em que ela o humilharia.

Um delas seria, com certeza, fazê-lo tomar sopa pelo resto da vida.

Andando pé- ante -pé, ela chegou ao quarto que dormira, o quarto dele.

Recostou-se furtivamente na porta, encontrando-a aberta. Empurrou devagar, espiando pela frestinha. Olhou de um lado para o outro, sem encontrar o senhor inexpressividade. _Onde será..._

- Estava começando a me perguntar quando você viria xeretar. – ele saiu de trás da porta, uma leve pontada de diversão nos olhos com a cara da garota.

Com o pulo que ela deu, uma perna levemente levantada e os olhos extremamente esbugalhados, era difícil não rir. A garota recobrou a postura e pigarreou.

- Até parece que eu iria querer xeretar um sem graça que nem você. – rodou os olhos ao deparar-se novamente com aquela maldita sobrancelha levantada.

- O que veio fazer aqui, então? – o corpo dele bloqueava a visão de dentro do cômodo.

- Eu...er...perguntar onde é o banheiro! – a voz saiu triunfante com o pensamento rápido.

Sem expressão, ele apontou para a porta ao lado da sua. Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Creio que você já entrou nele, para tomar banho. Ou você foi até a praia dar uma de maluca de novo?

- Ora...! – ele lhe deu as costas, desinteressado. Entrou no quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Esquecendo de retrucar, ela entrou também, as mãos atrás do corpo, olhando como se nada a interessasse.

_Sabia_, ele balançou a cabeça, terminando de fechar outra caixa com uma fita.

- Você vai se mudar?

- Não lhe parece óbvio?

Escutou um tipo de resmungo dela, antes da voz feminina penetrar em seus ouvidos, raivosa.

- Tudo pra você é óbvio, não? Mas eu não tenho uma bola de cristal pra adivinhar seus pensamentos! Você pode estar querendo qualquer coisa, arrumando essas caixas! Querendo economizar espaço, querendo ver como as coisas ficam numa caixa, economizando nos móveis, querendo-

- Meu Deus, fique quieta. – ela se calou,a cara emburrada novamente. Ele virou de lado, olhando-a pelo canto do olho. – Sim, maluca Rin, vou me mudar.

Ela cruzou os braços, mantendo a expressão. Porque ele se negava tanto a dar uma simples resposta? A manter uma conversa? _Totalmente irritante._

- Vou para a capital amanhã. – ele continuou, pegando mais uma caixa e fechando.

- Atormentar mais pessoas? – perguntou sarcástica, quase resmungando.

- Lá não tem mar para as pessoas tentarem se matar.

O choque tomou conta do seu corpo momentaneamente. Como ele falava tão calmo de um assunto que nem ela própria encarava? _Uma...recaída...preciso realmente falar com um médico,_ pensou com desgosto.

Ficaram momentos em silêncio, ele arrumando as coisas de costas para Rin e, ela encostada na parede, presa no próprio mundo. _Te peguei_,olhou-a discretamente, notando o turbilhão de emoções passando por seu rosto. _Problema emocional?_

- Consultório?

Ela tinha se desencostado e olhava os pertences de uma caixa aberta. Resolveu responder; não agüentaria ela dando de papagaio outra vez.

- Residência, no hospital Heian.

Ela pareceu interessada no assunto pela primeira vez. Parou o que fazia e o olhou com os olhos bem abertos.

- Conhece? – indagou, curioso àquela reação.

Ela fechou a boca e engoliu em seco.

- Já ouvi falar. – resmungou.

----

Passaram o resto da tarde sem se falar. Rin mergulhara mais uma vez nos livros de medicina e Sesshoumaru terminou de arrumar suas coisas, empurrando uma xícara de chá na goela da garota no final da tarde. Entraram no carro quando anoitecia e a viagem foi silenciosa, Rin falando de vez em quando as coordenadas para ele.

Sesshoumaru notou que o endereço ficava um pouco longe da praia, onde a encontrou no dia anterior. _Uma boa caminhada_,pensou olhando fixamente para a estrada.

- É aqui.

Ele parou o carro em frente a um sobrado de aspecto sujo. A luz de dentro já estava acesa, indicando que havia pessoas na casa.

- Então, não foi um prazer, vá com Deus, faça uma boa viagem, espero não vê-lo nunca mais, não volte e tenha muitos filhos. – ela disparou, já abrindo a porta.

- Eu não falei ainda. – ele segurou o braço dela, ainda virada para a porta. – Amanhã, antes de viajar, eu vou passar aqui.

- POR QUÊ?!!! – ela voltou-se bruscamente, olhando o rosto sem expressão dele.

- Você é minha-

-...paciente. – interrompeu. – Blá blá blá. – ele semicerrou os olhos. – Eu não preciso mais dos seus cuidados.

- Você tentou se matar. – viu-a tremer. – Não se esqueça disso.

_Como se fosse fácil_,olhou sombriamente para casa.

- Entendeu?

- Tá, tá. Quer fazer o favor de me soltar agora? – só agora que ele percebeu que ainda a segurava. Ela bateu a porta e entrou na casa.

Um crispado passou pela boca dele. _Menina petulante._

Naquela noite, Rin correu para arrumar as coisas que não tinha conseguido antes de sair de casa. Colocou o diploma, ainda preso à fitinha, numa mala enorme, socando desordenadamente outras coisas por cima. Em cima da escrivaninha estavam o bilhete do trem, um livro de mão e um saquinho de plástico, caso precisasse.

Odiava viajar.

-----

No dia seguinte, Sesshoumaru fechou o porta-malas, dando a partida no carro logo em seguida. Hoje era o primeiro dia dos residentes do primeiro ano e, pelos seus cálculos, estava atrasado. A viagem até a capital de carro era uma hora e meia, uma hora se pisasse fundo; então teria que ser rápido na visita da maluca.

Ainda não entendia essa insistência em ajudá-la, já que a própria não pedira por isso. _Instinto médico, talvez_. O que não queria admitir é que estava intrigado com a história dela.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que ela não estava lá? A sua simpática – até demais – vizinha contou-lhe que ela partira algumas horas atrás, com três malas quase do seu tamanho. E isso era pra ele aprender a não ajudar quem não queria ser ajudado.

* * *

- H. Shigenoi, Miroku. 

- Presente.

- Shimazu, Rin.

- Presente.

Rin suspirou. Aquele auditório era enorme. Aquele lugar todo era enorme. Enorme e assustador. _É o meu sonho...é o meu sonho_, continuou repassando na cabeça. O administrador, _doutor _Myouga, veio dar-lhes boas-vindas. Explicou-lhes que no hospital público, diferente do particular, os residentes "Observam uma, fazem outra, ensinam uma". Como tinham insuficiência de pessoal, quanto mais depressa trabalhavam, melhor.

- Alguma pergunta? – _Milhões._ Ninguém levantou a mão. – Ótimo, o primeiro dia de vocês começa oficialmente amanhã. Estejam aqui as cinco e meia na recepção. Boa sorte.

A reunião terminou. Rin se levantou para ir embora, voltar ao precário hotel que se hospedara naquela manhã, quando uma voz alegre ecoou pelo burburinho de conversas, atraindo sua atenção.

- Você! Ei, você! Oi! – uma garota de cabelos negros veio correndo ao seu encontro, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Oi. – Rin respondeu encabulada pelos olhares que os outros lançavam às duas.

- Assim você assusta a pobre coitada, Kagome. – um rapaz se juntou à moça, sorrindo gentilmente para ela.

- Oh me desculpe, me empolguei! É que não tem quase nenhuma garota aqui! Você já percebeu?

A garota falava alto, sem deixar de sorrir. Rin olhou para os lados. Realmente as outras poucas mulheres que ali estavam, já iam embora.

- É verdade. – foi tudo o que disse.

- Nem me apresentei né? Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e esse é meu amigo Miroku Shigenoi. Mas todo mundo o chama de Houshi,o segundo nome dele. – ela deu um amplo sorriso.

- Houshi? – Rin repetiu, incerta com a tradução do nome dele.

- Prazer. – o rapaz se adiantou, beijando-lhe a mão. – Sabe, você é muito bonita. Não gostaria de, por acaso, ter um filho meu? – ele começou a acariciar seu braço.

Antes que Rin pudesse responder, Kagome puxava fortemente o cabelo do rapaz, preso por um rabinho.

- Não ligue. Ele é um tarado idiota. – ela rodou os olhos.

Rin não se abalou, sorrindo diante dos novos _amigos_. – Eu sou Rin Shimazu, muito prazer. – ela se curvou.

- Imagina! – Kagome a endireitou, sorrindo docemente. – Você é muito educadinha! Nem parece o povo mal-educado daqui! - deu um olhar atravessado para Miroku.

- Bem, não sou. Eu morava no litoral sul.

- Mesmo? E então,já arrumou algum lugar para ficar?

- Ainda não. Estou num hotel, mas não posso ficar lá por muito tempo.

- De manhã, eu passei nuns lugares legais alugando apê. Eu ia ver com o Miroku, quer vir junto? A gente podia rachar. – Miroku concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, sim. Eu adoraria. – Rin sorriu também.

- Que honra saber que você guarda seu mal-humor para mim. – uma voz fria soou atrás dela.

Virando-se, Rin viu Sesshoumaru parado, as mãos no bolso, olhando-a com repreensão.

- Sesshoumaru- sama! Não sabia que vinha para o hospital Heian! – Kagome se pronunciou, fazendo-o desviar os olhos de Rin.

- Higurashi. – cumprimentou. – Como está Inuyasha? – perguntou sem emoção.

- Bem melhor. – respondeu animada. – E você e Rin-chan já se conheciam? – ela não viu a cara feia da outra.

- Infelizmente.

- Quer que eu conte pra ela como foi? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente, olhando para a garota.

- O quê? – Miroku perguntou animado.

- Não é nada não. Olhem, vocês podem me esperar lá fora? Eu já vou,tá?

- Mas...mas... – Miroku foi empurrado pela outra garota,auditório afora.

- Acho que você esqueceu de mencionar que também era médica, maluca Rin.

- Não me chame assim. – ela murmurou entre os dentes. – O que você quer, heim?

Sem responder,ele a olhou fixamente, avaliando-a. Logo em seguida, colocou a mão em sua testa, verificando sua temperatura.

- Tire as mãos de mim! O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela quase berrou, afastando as mãos dele.

- Tirando sua temperatura. Você continua pálida.

- Ouça bem. Não ponha mais um dedo em mim! – ela apontou o dedo para ele. – Não encoste mais em mim!

Os olhos dele brilharam em divertimento.

- Você reclama das minhas mãos, maluca Rin? – ele a viu fechar os olhos, os punhos já fechados. A rodeou, falando quase no ouvido dela. – Eu já até a _beijei_.

Dessa vez, ela não segurou o grito de raiva. Virou-se para ir embora e Sesshoumaru viu um rubor marcado em suas bochechas. Saiu pisando duro, deixando o rapaz com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

* * *

**Feliz Aniversário Jaque!(joga da montanha russa)**

**Oi o/**

**Surpresa, heim? Rin também é médica 8D**

**Pra quem não sabe, residência é um período de dois ou mais anos, pós- faculdade, que é como um estágio. Ainda não sei quanto tempo vai durar na minha fanfic, mas acredito que vai ser uns quatro anos. Eu não estudo medicina e nem tenho especialidade em cuidar de pessoas (eu nem sei cuidar de mim mesma x.x) portanto, essa fanfic será baseada em livros, pesquisas e seriados sobre o assunto, que tem de monte por aí o.o**

**Fiquei muito surpresa com o número de reviews O.O Eu tava falando "se eu receber cinco, eu continuo \o/", aí vem um monte desses! Muito obrigada pra quem leu e comentou e também pra quem só leu o/**

**Eu vou responder agora:**

**Cassia- chan: **Oi! Obrigada viu? Espero que goste do primeiro capítulo!Beijos o/

**Hiwatari Satiko: **Oi, tudo bem sim e você? 8) Obrigada, tenho um caderno sim, de tanto usar ele já tá todo acabado xD Que legal que você também tem um! xD Beijos!

**Lola – sama: **Nossa,eu li a sua review com as palavras "assombrosa,terrível" e pensei "O.O" Aí eu vi que você tava na verdade elogiando e fiquei tããooo feliz! E me senti mó importante com o Yukimura-sama xD Vou mandar todo mundo me chamar assim agora huahuahuahuahua Mas é claro que eu quero te ver mais, espero que você leia esse capítulo e goste Beijooos! o/

**Dóris Bennington: **Menina, imagina o Sesshoumaru te atendendo, pegando em você e perguntando "Dói?" e você "não – olhos brilhando" xD Bom a história vai desenrolar ao longo da fanfic, e acho que vai ser bem legal \o/ Beijos! o/ Review 2 : Ah não tudo bem, manda o link do site,que eu adoro mexer em blogs de animes!8D

**Cycy: **Prometo sim!Essa história tá desenrolando tão facilmente da minha cabeça que todo dia eu escrevo!(e isso não era normal pra mim o.o) Adoro os dois também (olhos brilhando)! Beijos!

**Lola –sama: **Oi,é você de novo! Ò.ó Huahuahauhauahua zoeira, sabe que eu também não sei?É como eu falei (eu falei?), as minhas fanfics só saem quando eu tô com algum problema na cabeça.xD Hum,não sei não Lola, eu penso no que vai acontecer na fanfic todo dia e todo dia eu escrevo, então acho que não vai demorar não, tá? Beijos!

**Belinha chan: **Não é?!Imagina você lá morrendo no hospital e descobre que o seu médico é... o Sesshoumaru (morre) Eu iria lá só pra tomar chazinho se fosse preciso O.O Huahuahuahuahua Beijos!

**Angel- chan e Dark-sama: **Imagina se o Sesshoumaru salvasse todas nós? (morre de novo) vamos organizar uma passeata coletiva que termina no mar, aí quem sabe ele aparece? 8D Se bem que a possibilidade da gente morrer afogada é quase de cem por cento o.o Ah,eu comprei lá no Anime Friends x3 Na primeira vez que eu bati o olho,falei "É meu! O.O" mas o ruim foi saber que tinha vários outros e mais baratos u.u Mas eu não em arrependo! o/ hauhauahuahau Beijos!

**Ryuk Mist: **Feeeer (agarra) Você gostou mesmo? Nhá xD obrigada viu?Beijos! \o\

**Suh-chan: **Nossa,obrigada pelos elogios Suh! Gente (ai que mania de falar assim u.u) eu fui ver seu perfil e quando eu li o sumário da sua fanfic,fiquei "o.o" e eu vou ler! Beijos! o/

**Cath Black: **Fico feliz que a sua volta tenha sido boa! Acho que não conseguiria ficar tanto tempo sem ler fanfics o.o Quando eu li que você tinha escrito sexy, eu fiquei mais feliz ainda! \o\ Eu nem tava pensando em fazer ele sexy, mas mais pensativo,tipo 'eu sou gostoso por natureza,parem de me olhar' hauhauahauhauahua Beijão!o/

Ah,eu não sei quem é você O.O uahuahauahuahuahau Não é? Você acorda e vê...olhos dourados (baba). Me diz quem é você da próxima vez! \o/ Beijos!

**Soraa: **Assim você vai deixar elas zangadas, Mi O.O hauahuahauhauahauhauahua beijão nakama-chan,te amo o/

**Jack chan: **Parabéns pra você! (joga ovo) Nessa data querida (joga café) Muitas felicidades! (mistura tudo) Muitos anos de vida! (joga na piscina) Parabéns Jaqueee! \o/\o/ Obs: Tube é metrô na gíria dos americanos,é a primeira linha da fanfic mulher u.u Beijoooooos!

**Carlinha- higurashi: **Você também teeeeem? O.O Uau,a visão não é linda? (capota) Eu até tirei fotos do meu pôster(?)8D hauahauahuahauahauhaua Acho que eu não demorei né? o.o Beijos! o/

**Mah Miyuki Okado**Adora também? 8) Sabe que eu não vejo muito fanfic da Rin e do Kohaku? É meio estranho, mas eu não imagino os dois juntos o.o E imagino o velho do Sesshoumaru com ela ,vai entender xD Beijos lol

**Mah-sama: **Obrigada Mah,beijão! o/

**Só um último recado, eu tinha posto como gênero da fanfic romance e humor e depois eu mudei para drama.Mas aí eu pensei nas brigas dos dois,nas idiotices do Miroku e decidi mudar de novo para humor.Mas vem a parte do drama também,então eu decidi por Romance/ Geral porque aí inclui tudo! Ufa!**

Será que ainda tem alguém aí ?o.o (pensando em fazer Sesshoumaru rir loucamente O.o)

Nanda Yukimura.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

"– _O...que está fazendo?"_

"– _Descanso!"_

"– _Foi... só uma noite mal dormida,só isso."_

"– _O que há com você?" _


	3. Contato

**Um Novo Despertar **

**Capítulo 2 –**_Contato_

Sesshoumaru sentia-se entediado.

Mandaram-no estar na secretaria do hospital às cinco e meia da manhã para começar o trabalho, mas já eram seis horas e ninguém tinha aparecido, além dos novos residentes. _Fazendo papel de idiota , _ele pensou.

O hospital cheirava à remédios e lençóis esterilizados . Tudo era impecavelmente limpo e as paredes eram pintadas de branco, fazendo o lugar mais parecer um sanatório do que um hospital. Médicos, enfermeiras e pacientes de todos os tipos corriam de um lado para o outro e os telefones da recepção tocavam insistentemente.

Olhou ao redor, encontrando Higurashi sozinha num corredor um pouco afastado. Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Sesshoumaru e foi até ele.

- Bom dia-a-a – ela tentou evitar bocejar, cobrindo a boca com a mão. – Como estão demorando, né?

- Cadê o Houshi e a outra? – ele perguntou.

- Miroku foi dar em cima das outras residentes, pra variar. – ela rodou os olhos. – E a Rin disse que já vinha. Sorte a dela que ninguém chegou ainda.

Nesse momento, um grupo de médicos de jaleco branco aproximou-se dos novos residentes. Todos os olharam, apreensivos.

- Bom dia. Por favor, quando chamarem seus nomes, sigam seus respectivos residentes-seniores. – um deles falou.

Ele pegou uma lista e foi chamando, um por um residente, até formar um grupo de cinco. Eles saíram e outra médica se adiantou, chamando mais nomes.

- Ai, onde será que a Rin-chan está? – Kagome perguntou, preocupada.

Sesshoumaru não se manifestou, olhando ao redor.

- Hattori, Higurashi... – Kagome tremeu involuntariamente. – Shigenoi, Shimazu e Taisho. Sigam-me. – a mulher nem esperou, já avançando pelo corredor.

- Rin, finalmente! – Kagome exclamou, vendo a garota vir correndo na sua direção.

- O...quê? – ela não conseguia falar, ofegante.

- Chamaram nossos nomes, Rin, vamos – Miroku surgiu sabe-se lá de onde, pegando a mão de Rin. Além dos quatro amigos, avançava com eles um outro residente,com um porte elegante e um cabelo preso brilhante.

Rin notou pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru ali, avançando com eles com a cara mais _fechada_, se possível.

Chegaram à porta do vestiário dos médicos, onde a mulher parou, virando-se para eles. Tornou a chamar seus nomes, olhando para o rosto de cada um agora.

- Muito bem. Eu sou a doutora Kaede. Durante essa semana, você irão me acompanhar durante a ronda. Nas semanas subseqüentes, irão revezar com os outros seniores. Mas isso só ocorrerá nos dois primeiros meses, ficando menos freqüente depois.

Ela fez uma pausa. Deveria ter uns cinqüenta anos, mas a voz ainda soava rígida. Observava cada um com olhos desconfiados.

- Quando falarmos com um paciente, quero que prestem o máximo de atenção e façam relatórios de cada um. Se o paciente perceber que estão tensos, ele também ficará. Vocês são responsáveis por vidas humanas agora.

Rin sentiu as mãos tremerem. O café da manhã revirava em seu estômago. _Não estou preparada para isso_, pensou desesperada.

- E por último, aqui estão suas túnicas e jalecos. – ela apontou para um carrinho cheio de túnicas de cor verde e jalecos brancos. – Vocês deverão usar os jalecos nas rondas, por cima das túnicas. Quero que pareçam médicos. – ela sublinhou a palavra. – Portanto, nada de tatuagens à mostra, piercings e principalmente, cabelos soltos. – ela dirigiu o olhar diretamente para Sesshoumaru, o único que estava com a cabeleira solta. – Podem se trocar agora. Eu os espero no corredor principal com o doutor Kawashi.

Quando entraram no vestiário, já com as roupas em mãos, Hattori virou-se para Kagome.

- Osso duro a velhota, heim? – ele passou a mão no cabelo super brilhante. – Prazer, Hattori Kouga. – ele deu um sorriso galanteador.

Kagome se apresentou, fazendo o mesmo com os amigos, que deram um sorriso, exceto Sesshoumaru que nem se virou para olhar.

Rin já tinha terminado de se trocar e estava terminando de prender o cabelo em um rabo baixo, quando viu Sesshoumaru tentar fazer um nó no cabelo.

- Não vai mesmo sair com esse cabelo, não é?

- Acho que vou. – ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

- Kaede- sama não irá gostar.

- Bem, eu não me importo. – ele se virou, encarando a garota com os braços cruzados, parada a sua frente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. – Andou chorando?

Ela se assustou, passando as mãos nos olhos, sem perceber.

- Algum problema a incomoda? – ele perguntou, sem demonstrar interesse.

- Eu não chorei! Foi...só uma noite mal dormida, só isso. – ela se afastou um pouco.

- Claro. – na hora que ele mexeu a cabeça, o nó se desfez, fazendo o cabelo cair em cascata.

- Viu? Eu falei que não ia dar certo.

- Então eu vou com o cabelo solto, do mesmo jeito.

Ela suspirou, rodando os olhos. Voltou a se aproximar dele, dando a volta e parando nas suas costas.

- O...que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, sentindo dedos hábeis mexendo nos seus fios.

- "Não lhe parece óbvio?" – ela o imitou, rindo em seguida. Era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia rir e isso não lhe incomodava.

- Achei que não queria ficar perto de mim.

- E continuo não querendo. Só não quero que nos atrase ou deixe Kaede-sama brava.

- Não prenda com aquele penteado ridículo do nosso 'colega'. – disse, observando Miroku e Kagome conversando, ou melhor, ouvindo o companheiro falar.

Rin acompanhou seu olhar, rindo das caretas que Kagome fazia discretamente quando Kouga "acidentalmente" lhe tocava.

- Pronto. – ela falou, jogando a trança que fizera por seu ombro. Ele passou a mão, não sentindo mais o formigamento no pescoço que sentia alguns segundos atrás.

- Obrigado. – ele olhou fixamente nos olhos dela.

- Vamos então, macacada? – Miroku já empurrava a porta, feliz por ter se livrado de Kouga.

A ronda consistia em visitar os pacientes do pronto-de-socorro e dos quartos. Verificar se estavam bem e fazer perguntas de rotina ao paciente, se doía alguma coisa, como havia passado à noite, entre outras coisas. Quando saíram, a doutora Kaede já lhes esperava, com um outro médico que lhes acenava e sorria muito, dando até medo em Rin.

- Olá residentes! – sua voz parecia de um desenho animado. – Prazer! Eu sou o doutor Houjo. Vamos então começar a ronda?

Sesshoumaru teve vontade de vomitar.

- Cara, olha aquela enfermeira! – Miroku puxou seu braço, enquanto avançavam no corredor.

- Não me toque.

Uma onda de vento frio passou pelo corpo do outro rapaz. Ele se encolheu todo, indo segurar-se no braço de Rin.

- Ele me dá medo. – sussurrou, em confidência. – Ah Rin-chan, você é tão quentinha! – as mãos dele foram _descendo_...

Um som, próximo a um tapa, ecoou no corredor.

A face direita do médico estava palpitando avermelhada. Rin tinha posto a mão no bolso do jaleco, o rosto contraído de raiva. Os doutores que andavam na frente, pararam, olhando a cena.

- Mas o que é isso aqui?! Isso é um hospital! Comportem-se de acordo!

- Que isso, Kaede- sama. – Houjo tentou apaziguar, sorrindo gentilmente. – Eles ainda são jovens, estão só brincando!

- Mais uma "brincadeira" dessa, e eu mando todos cuidarem de doenças venéreas pelo resto do ano!

O grupo ficou em silêncio, voltando à ronda. Sesshoumaru postou-se ao lado de Miroku.

- _Ouse_ fazer isso de novo. – ele sussurrara.

Miroku tremeu.

-x-x-x-x-

A função dos residentes era observar os pacientes, providenciar para que tudo estivesse organizado para eles e responder as perguntas que eventualmente seus superiores fizessem.

- Bom dia, senhor Hiroshi. – Houjo se aproximou do primeiro leito, onde um senhor repousava. – Dormiu bem?

- Meu peito ainda dói.

- Não se preocupe. Vou pedir outra radiografia para o senhor, está bem?

Quando se afastaram, Houjo virou-se para Kaede.

- Não deu nada mesmo na última?

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça para enfatizar a resposta. – Já está marcada outra para esta tarde.

- O que há com ele, doutor? – Kagome perguntou para Houjo.

- UMA boa pergunta Higurashi! – Kagome se assustou, dando um passo para trás. – Ainda não sabemos.

Todos viraram um pouco a cabeça, incrédulos.

- Mas nunca falem isso para um paciente! Nem que precisem inventar uma doença, nunca falem que não sabem. – Kaede alertou.

- Então, vamos em frente, turma! – Houjo levantou o braço como um super herói.

- Pra mim ele parece aqueles bonecos de posto de gasolina. Totalmente biruta. – Rin sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome, fazendo-a rir.

* * *

_**Um mês depois**_

Sesshoumaru não conteve a respiração profunda e prolongada. Tentou ignorar os pensamentos mórbidos que voavam sobre sua mente, mas era impossível.

- Já lhe disse senhora Haruko. Os exames não revelaram nada. A senhora está perfeitamente bem. – ele disse, demonstrando uma calma que não sentia.

- Mas eu sinto o bendito calor no corpo que não vai embora! – ela insistiu.

Sesshoumaru mordeu o interior da boca. Olhou para o relógio do pulso. _Meu plantão acabou faz meia hora e eu ainda estou com essa velha idiota_, pensou. Era a sexta vez que a senhora Haruko se internara desde que ele entrou no hospital, há um mês. Não tinha nada e gozava de perfeita saúde, mas insistia que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Eu vou lhe dar um antitérmico e só. Sugiro que arranje um _companheiro_ e o calor irá baixar. – ele anotou alguma coisa na ficha dela e saiu do quarto, sem encarar o olhar arregalado que ela lhe deu.

Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores brancos e amplos, as mãos no jaleco branco e o crachá contendo seu nome balançando, enquanto avançava até a sala de descanso dos médicos.

Ali, havia algumas mesas, uma televisão velha e máquinas de comida, igualmente velhas. Ele olhou ao redor, notando algumas outras residentes olhando-o com sorrisos afetados no rosto e encontrou uma cabeleira escura sentada sozinha, a cabeça encostada nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

Foi até lá.

- Boa tarde, maluca. – disse alto,sentando a sua frente. Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente, tentando fingir que não estava cochilando.

- O...o...que estava dizendo? – ela balbuciou, passando as mãos nos olhos. – Ah, é você. – disse com descaso.

- Não ouviu nada do que disse.

- ...Ouvi! Você estava falando da...da...

- Então você concorda? – ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cruzou os dedos. Ela pareceu hesitar.

- Claro...que concordo. – ele levantou a sobrancelha, duvidando. – Acho que está completamente certo. – completou fervorosa.

- Certo em quê? – Kagome perguntou, juntando-se aos dois.

- Ela concordou que é uma maluca. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- O QUÊ?! – ela se levantou, empurrando a cadeira. – Eu não concordei com nada!

- Olhe os modos, você não está em um zoológico. – ela bufou e pegou a cadeira do chão, sob os olhares curiosos dos outros médicos. – Achei que tivesse concordado, você disse que escutou tudo o que eu disse.

- Não, não ouvi. Não ouço nada que venha de você. – ela mostrou a língua e se espreguiçou, voltando a deitar a cabeça nos braços. – Eu quero descansaaaaaar!

- Descanso! Essa palavra já saiu do meu vocabulário! – Kagome se esticou pela mesa. – Horas e horas de plantão, depois para as rondas, para casa e depois pro plantão de novo! Agora eu entendo porque tantos desistem.

- Lembra do Kouga? Nunca mais apareceu depois da primeira semana. – Rin disse,com a voz abafada.

- Vocês estão aqui só há um mês.

- E lá vamos nós a mais um sermão do _senhor perfeito. – _Rin resmungou sem levantar a cabeça.

- Se é tão difícil, porque você não desiste como naquele dia?

Ela levantou a cabeça tão rapidamente quanto a anterior, o coração batendo rápido. Encontrou os olhos dourados fixados em si, sentindo a raiva dominá-la. _Ele sempre toca nesse maldito assunto!_

- Eu não vou desistir. – murmurou entre os dentes.

- Não mesmo? – a pergunta sarcástica latejou em seus ouvidos.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Kagome perguntou, olhando de Rin para Sesshoumaru. Rin olhou-a, tentando sorrir.

- Nada, Kagome-chan. Eu só estou confirmando que não vou desistir! – ela bateu uma mão na outra, decidida.

- Nem eu! – Kagome a imitou, rindo. – Nem que eu tenha que agüentar aquela Kikyo pra sempre. - ela fez bico, lembrando da sua superior.

- Continua pegando no seu pé? – Rin perguntou, como se continuasse um assunto inacabado. Olhou discretamente para Sesshoumaru, que não se interessara pela conversa, olhando para a janela.

- Uhum. Parece que tem uma placa na minha testa escrita "me odeie". Às vezes dá vontade de injetar morfina nela até ela cair dura! – ela riu maleficamente, fazendo a outra piscar confusa. – Até parece. Ela é enfermeira- chefe, o que posso fazer?

- Não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco vai revezar de novo, você vai ver.

- Tomara! – ela se levantou, passando a mão no cabelo. – Vou pegar café, alguém quer?

- Eu quero! Preciso ficar acordada! Meu plantão vai começar em...- ela consultou o relógio. - ...dez minutos. – gemeu.

Kagome se afastou, indo em uma das máquinas que davam café frio. Rin apoiou a cabeça numa mão,os olhos quase fechando. Só não fecharam totalmente porque encontraram os olhos sem emoção fixos em si. _Novamente._

- Porque você fica com essa mania irritante de ficar me observando?

- O que há com você? – ele perguntou, indiferente à cara fechada dela.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Por que toda pergunta minha, você responde com outra pergunta?

- Não muito diferente de você, não é _senhor perfeito_?

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, divertido.

- Vou começar a considerar isso como um elogio.

- Pois não considere!

- Vocês não podem ficar sozinhos um minuto? – Kagome sentou ao lado de Rin trazendo dois copos de plástico contendo café.

- É esse idiota! – Rin agarrou o café, colocando exageradas doses de açúcar. Depois de ter posto quatro colheres cheias, Sesshoumaru puxou o açucareiro dando um olhar desafiador para a garota.

- Gente, como a nossa turma é unida. – Miroku sentou-se na mesma cadeira de Kagome, fazendo-a quase cair. Beijou as bochechas delas. – Meninas. Sesshoumaru. – cumprimentou polidamente.

- Rin, quem é esse estranho na minha cadeira? – brincou Kagome.

- Eu também não sei Kagome. Quem és tu, objeto não identificado?

- Oh garotas, assim vocês partem meu coração. – ele jogou a cabeça para trás, ofendido. –Eu estive ocupado, por isso que vocês não me vêem mais.

- Hoje tivemos que tirar a sua _ocupação_ do apartamento.

- E ela disse alguma coisa? – ele olhou para Kagome, que virou a cabeça pro lado, recusando-se a responder. Voltou-se para Rin. – Heim, Rin-chan?

- Perguntou seu telefone. – ela respondeu de má vontade. – mas como não temos um, ela disse que te procurava aqui.

- Deus me livre! – ele deu um tapa na testa, olhando para os lados, como se a mulher fosse surgir a qualquer instante. – Pêlo nas pernas. – sussurrou para Sesshoumaru, que lhe deu um olhar de desdém.

- Você é um idiota, Houshi! – Kagome exclamou, dando um soco nele.

- Ah, a Rin me entende não é? – ele ia abraçá-la , quando se lembrou de alguma coisa, deixando os braços caírem e dando um olhar temeroso para o rapaz à sua frente.

- Me deixe fora das suas encrencas, Miroku. – ela se levantou, terminando de beber o café. – Vamos marcar alguma coisa esse fim de semana?

- É verdade, a Rin não conheceu a cidade ainda! Vamos, vamos!

- Preciso ver meus horários. – Miroku falou. As meninas o olharam feio. – No hospital, minha gente!

- E você Sesshoumaru- sama? - Kagome se virou para ele.

- Eu-

- Ele não vai. – Rin cruzou os braços.

- E posso saber porque não? - Ele cruzou os braços também,imitando-a.

- Porque eu não te convidei!

Kagome levantou os braços, interrompendo os dois.

- Rin! – censurou a amiga. Ela fez cara feia. – Você pode ir com a gente, Sesshoumaru –sama. – quando Rin ia discutir, ela continuou. – Você não tinha plantão, Rin?

- É mesmo! – ela colocou o jaleco e prendeu os cabelos. – Vejo vocês depois! – saiu correndo da sala.

Miroku e Kagome acenaram, rindo do atraso rotineiro da amiga. Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru se levantou.

- Aonde você vai? – Miroku perguntou.

- Casa. – respondeu breve, saindo.

- Olha o jeito que elas olham para ele. – Kagome sussurrou, observando as mulheres olharem bestificadas para a porta.

- Quem me dera. – Miroku suspirou, vendo uma delas sair rapidamente atrás dele.

-x-x-x-x-

- Ah não! O que você quer agora? – Rin exclamou, ao notar Sesshoumaru andando ao seu lado.

- A saída é por esse lado. – ele respondeu altivo, fazendo a garota se envergonhar por ter pensado que ele a seguira. – Se quisesse, seria para retomar a conversa da qual você fugiu.

- Sabia! Você nunca perde a chance de falar que eu não estou bem.

- Por ser verdade, talvez. – ela parou de repente, fazendo-o parar também. – Deveria procurar um médico. O que é irônico na sua situação.

-PARE DE-

- Com licença, querida. – uma voz arrastada a interrompeu.

Rin e Sesshoumaru viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para olhar uma mulher, médica também, de cabelos escuros e olhos de cor fantástica. Ela se virou para Sesshoumaru, ignorando Rin.

- Creio que não nos conhecemos. – ela disse numa voz sedutora. – Meu nome é Kagura Asukai, residente também. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, desprezível. Virou-se, não encontrando mais Rin, que tinha sumido por um corredor. Voltou-se novamente para a mulher, que ainda mantinha a mão estendida.

- _Saia_ da minha frente.

E saiu, deixando a mulher com o mesmo sorriso congelado no rosto.

* * *

Rin caminhava de cabeça baixa pelo corredor do terceiro andar. Havia acabado de salvar um senhor que sofrera taquicardia num dos quartos do hospital. E não foi só ele. Foi num ritmo frenético que passou a tarde e o início da noite, indo de um canto para outro, atendendo emergências e sem conseguir descansar nenhum minuto.

Seu cabelo não estava mais preso, jogado todo na cara e seu corpo inteiro doía. Mordia o lábio sem perceber, a mente divagando em nada.

Estava cansada, com fome e sentindo-se _vazia_.

Chutou o chão com seus sapatos brancos, a mão firme no bolso. Já fazia doze horas que estava no plantão e logo estaria em casa, para depois voltar para o hospital, começar um novo dia.

Esse pensamento a _deprimia_.

- Cuidado! – ela esbarrou em alguém, que a amparou pelos ombros.

- Desculpe-me... doutor Toutossai!

Toutossai era um dos melhores cirurgiões do Heian. Era simpático e tinha a estranha mania de enfiar o dedo mindinho no ouvido enquanto falava.

- Shimazu, heim? – ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Tenho ouvido boas coisas dos outros médicos sobre você.

- Verdade? – ela perguntou, animada.

- Sim, logo trabalharemos juntos. – ele deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas dela, preparando-se para sair.

- Doutor Toutossai! – ela chamou, hesitante. – O senhor tem um minuto?

- Claro. – ele consultou o relógio. – Algum problema?

- Bem...é que eu não tenho passado bem esses dias e ...gostaria que o senhor...me examinasse. – ela olhava para o chão, envergonhada.

- Oh sim. Venha, sente-se em um leito.

Rin se sentou em uma das várias macas que ficavam no corredor. Toutossai ser aproximou, com um feixe de luz que parecia sair de uma caneta. Abriu os olhos dela, observando.

- O que você anda sentindo?

- Bem..às vezes,é dor física. Mas é que eu ando me sentindo cansada demais, sem animação...não sei.

- É, você parece um pouco abatida. – ele checou os batimentos cardíacos dela. Sentindo-os normais,ele a olhou bondosamente. – É comum o residente se sentir assim, no começo. Muita pressão.

- Eu...não consigo dormir direito também. – ela o observou coçar o ouvido despreocupadamente.

- Não se preocupe, é normal.

Rin suspirou, olhando para o lado. O médico notou, falando em seguida.

-Vou fazer assim, então. Vou te receitar um remédio para a insônia e se você não melhorar, eu vou pedir pessoalmente ao Myouga um dia de folga para você.

- Oh, muito obrigada!

Ele sorriu, afastando-se.

-x-x-x-x-

Quando Rin chegou em casa, uma mochila na mão, chaves e um saco pardo da farmácia na outra, tinha planos de tomar banho, o remédio e cair na cama. Os quais foram mudados ao ver a última pessoa que esperava – e queria – na sua cozinha.

- Vou começar a cantar. Aí, quem sabe, eu possa _espantar_ você. – ela jogou todas as coisas no balcão da cozinha.

- Se você cantar muito mal, eu não vou querer ficar perto mesmo. – Sesshoumaru respondeu.

Rin suspirou, extremamente cansada para retrucar. Jogou-se na cadeira, encostando os braços na mesa e deitando a cabeça ali. Sesshoumaru se aproximou, parando na frente dela.

- Algum problema?

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, sem querer responder à pergunta do outro. Ele encostou-se à parede quando ela levantou,colocando água para esquentar em um pequeno fogão.

- Como você sabe meu endereço?

- Seu, da Higurashi e do idiota. – ele corrigiu.

- Sim. – ela fez um gesto displicente com a mão. – Como?

- Eu sou um _psicopata_. – ele respondeu, calmo. Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Pa-pare de brincar Sesshoumaru. - _Tão bobinha._

- Mas eu não estou brincando. – ele sorriu, maldoso. Desencostou-se, caminhando lentamente na direção dela. – Como você acha que eu a salvei? Como eu estou no mesmo hospital que você? Na sua casa? – ele chegou nela, prendendo-a na pia com seus braços apoiados um de cada lado do corpo de Rin. – Estava te seguindo.

- Ses-ses- Sesshoumaru...- ela tinha se encolhido, as mãos em frente ao corpo, protetoramente. O olhava com medo, refletindo nas palavras dele. _Preciso...de alguma coisa para derrubar ele._

Ele a encarou por alguns momentos e a soltou. Ela não entendeu, olhando-o, confusa.

- Brincadeira. – ele disse, a face séria.

Rin piscou três vezes, pasma. Não sabia se acreditava nas palavras de antes ou de agora, seu coração batendo rápido contra a caixa torácica.

- Você devia ver a sua cara agora. – os lábios dele tremeram e um muito raro _sorriso_ divertido surgiu em sua expressão.

Quando a ficha dela caiu, Rin não riu. Ao contrário, uma raiva tomou conta dela, a ponto de avançar em Sesshoumaru.

- **Seu idiota**! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Babaca! Olha o susto que você me fez passar! – ela tentava bater nele, sendo impedida pelas mãos fortes. Não obstante, fazia de tudo para atingi-lo de qualquer forma.

- Vai acordar Higurashi com seus gritos. – ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir. O rosto bonito dela estava vermelho, todo contraído e ela achava que podia bater nele, trinta centímetros mais alto.

Ela soltou os braço que ele segurava, com uma sacudida.

- Eu odeio você. – disse numa voz mais contida, ainda o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Eu sei, maluca Rin. – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, sem se ofender.

Ela urrou, batendo o pé no chão. Quando ele achou que ela avançaria novamente, ela deu meia- volta, bufando pelo corredor e entrando em um dos quartos, batendo a porta. Ele olhou para baixo, uma curta _risada_ escapando de sua garganta.

-x-x-x-x-

Com o quarto no escuro, livros, almofadas e até um rádio velho no chão, Rin sentou-se na cama ,as pernas juntas ao corpo. _Estúpido idiota._

De repente, ela sentiu-se muito envergonhada. _"Devia ver sua cara agora"_ Como pôde cair numa brincadeira tão boba? _Como eu sou boba..._, ela afundou a cara no colchão, constrangida.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada.

Ela nem se levantou, pedindo aos céus que ele evaporasse da sua frente como uma gotinha infeliz num rio enorme. Sentiu o colchão afundar e quando viu, ela a puxava, fazendo-a sentar.

- Por que você simplesmente não vai embora? – ela perguntou, cansada. Ele colocou uma xícara de chá em sua mão e um comprimido na outra. – Como você sabia onde guardavam as coisas?

- A Higurashi me pediu para trazê-la e como ela estava mal, eu fiz chá para ela.

Ela o olhou surpresa por alguns segundos. Desviou os olhos e ergueu a caneca vagarosamente, colocando o comprimido na boca e tomando um gole.

- Urgh. – ela colocou a língua para fora. – Você sabe o que significa "açúcar" ?

- E você sabe o que é "obrigado" ? – a viu baixar a cabeça, envergonhada. Ergueu-se, indo até a janela.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- O quê?

- Obrigada.

- Não ouvi.

- Obrigada, caramba!

- Eu já tinha ouvido antes. – ele virou-se para ela, apoiado na janela.

Os olhos dela se fecharam. – Você é totalmente irritante. – ela se deitou, a voz meio mole já pelo efeito do remédio. Cobriu-se com um cobertor, continuando. – Não sei por que finge que se importa comigo.

A face dele endureceu, os lábios entreabertos. Ela não disse mais nada, parecendo que dormira. Depois de um tempo, ele se aproximou novamente, parando em frente à cama. Ela realmente havia dormido, cedendo para o remédio. Sesshoumaru ficou ali por poucos minutos, um pensamento estranho na mente, antes de sair do quarto.

_Eu não finjo._

* * *

'**Dia pra todo mundo! o/**

**Eu tava revisando e percebi uma coisa! Todo mundo tira a Rin nessa fanfic XD**

**E se vocês pensam que é fácil escrever as ações do (lindo do) Sesshoumaru estão muito enganados! O.o Ele é frio com todo mundo, isso tá acabando comigo x.x**

**Mas enfim, Sakura Card Captors está passando e eu não posso assistir,porque a minha tv a cabo pifou (?),minha mãe vive brigando comigo e meu último dia de provas foi hoje, então a minha semana não está sendo legal o.o**

**Eu estou começando a dar algumas pistas para a Rin ter tentado suicídio. Espero ter deixado isso claro \o**

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Cris: **Obrigada Cris! Isso vai ser o segredo da fanfic, só mais pra frente que eu vou explicar,até lá continue mandando reviews o/

**Tatianne: **Muito, muito obrigada Tati 8D Sabia que eu ia pôr 'êxtase' o nome do capítulo? XD Eu tava meio preocupada em ter o número certo de descrição,porque se tiver muita, o capítulo fica meio chato né? Eu espero também que você goste desse capítulo. Beijos!

**Mah-sama: **\o/ Beijos!

**Jack chan: **Era pra ter sido ao vivo né? Mas enquanto não dá, a gente só escreve o/ Cara,eu quero fazer muito o Sesshoumaru rir O.O Mas tipo,aquelas risadas de chorar mesmo XD Vai ao show né? Beijos!

**Dóris Bennington: **Vai ter comédia sim! \o\ (quer dizer, piadas sem graça elaboradas por mim. Isso é comédia?). Ele tem muita cara dessas profissões né? Advogado, médico, empresário...o duro é imaginar o Sesshy de faxineiro, apresentador de programa de humor... XD É verdade, ela é chata assim só com ele. Menina idiota ¬¬. Muito obrigada pela review 8D Beijos!

**Mah Miyuki Okado: **Eu demorei muito tempo pra entender esse seu 'eu consigo e muito bem'garota lerda! XD Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Bárbara chan: **Eu também acho que a Rin combina com esse jeito de irritada e levada (olhos brilhando)! Creio a minha pessoa que não vai demorar muito, mas como é a parte 'drama' da fanfic, eu tenho que ir explicando aos poucos. Obrigada ;D Beijos!

**Angel chan e dark sama: **(levanta a mão concordando com a sua frase) o/ Nossa,eu adorei o seu 'continue quando der' Muito obrigada O.O .Beijos!

**Lola sama: **Nossa,como eu não ia querer você? Você é fofinha e deixa reviews que me deixam muito feliz! (olhos brilhando) Nossa, você fala se não gostar? o.o Quando eu não gosto de uma fanfic,nem leio inteira e nem deixo comentário. E olha que tem um monte aí xP "Mas a sua tá bala" (Nanda se mata XD) Muito obrigada pela review. Beijos!

**Suh- chan: **Mesmo que você achava isso? XD Nossa, me sinto médica agora o/ Mas não,quando eu tinha dez centímetros a menos, eu queria ser médica. Mas agora eu sei que pra isso eu precisaria estudar, estudar e...estudar o.o E eu não sou assim x.x Mas eu li um livro muuuuito legal sobre três médicas e nesse capítulo eu me baseei muito nele (olhos brilhando) Cara,eu achei muuuito legal a sua fanfic °¬° A parte da 'bala' ficou muito engraçada e tipo, o Inuyasha é um tapado mor XD E, aquele 'final',menine!Obrigada pela sua review na minha,Beijos!

**Descobri que lendo e respondendo reviews eu fico mais feliz 8D**

**Mandem reviews, se vocês gostaram do capítulo. °¬°**

Nanda Yukimura.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

"– _Você está me surpreendendo, maluca Rin."_

"_- Surpresa!"_

"_- Um remédio mais forte?"_

"_- O nome do paciente é Inuyasha Taisho."_


End file.
